Five Nights at Fredbear's Family Diner
by FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl
Summary: Five nights. Three animatronics (Or are there more?). One guard. Nowhere to hide. Are you ready for Fredbear, Springbonnie, and Wolf the Pirate Dog? I hope you are... (OC Contest! First one in gets the part!)
1. OC Form

**Help Wanted**  
**Night Guard Needed**  
Come and join the family of Fredbear's Family Diner,  
a place of fun and joy!

12 AM-6 AM  
120.50 a week  
Not responsible for any harm or death.

* * *

_Animatronics-_

_Fredbear (Golden Freddy)- A cheery golden bear. Most likely the most social one and is more common of talking to the night guard than attacking him. His jumpscare is him reaching out to choke you to death._

_Springbonnie (Springtrap)- A moody golden rabbit. Has half of his right ear missing due to an accident. Plays guitar. Less social, but occasionally talks to the night guard. Can tell the difference from an endoskeleton to a human, but cant tell if you mean no harm or are trying to break in. His jumpscare is that he lunges at you and grabs you by the neck, choking you to death._

_Wolf the Pirate Dog- The shyest of them all. A gray wolf wearing a collar or is a lighter colored version of Foxy. Has a music box that needs to be occasionally wound up to keep her calm. Needs to be checked on occasionally. Fears thunderstorms. Has a Foxy plushie. Talks to the guard sometimes. Lunges at you with her mouth open and bites you in the head, and you bleed to death._

_Night Guard Form-_

_Name/Nickname:_

_Age: (18+)_

_Appearance:_

_Reaction to Animatronics:_

_Fredbear-_

_Springbonnie-_

_Wolf-_

_Kindness to Animatronics: (Either Kind, Average, or Mean)_

_Fredbear-_

_Springbonnie-_

_Wolf-_

_Other:_

* * *

_Only **one** person will be chosen!_


	2. Night 1

_Character Accepted:_

_NAME: Tomoko Okojima_

_NICKNAME: Tommy_

_AGE: 19_

_APPEARANCE: Tan skin; Very tall but skinny; Messy long Jet black hair that goes to the middle of her back; Green eyes; Toothpick in her mouth; 4 Gold ear rings on both ears; Neon Green headphones usually connected to her black IPhone 4; Silver chain with a cross on it; An oversized Jet Black t-shirt that hangs off her left shoulder with a stitched heart bleeding rainbow colored blood; Neon Green bra straps; 2 rainbow bracelets on her right wrist; Slightly ripped Light Blue skinny jeans; Black combat boots_

_PERSONALITY: Doesn't like to talk around people she doesn't know, in fact, even her friends have hardly heard her talk.; Quite the artist; Loyal; Stutters quite a lot; Apologizes a lot; Can fight if she absolutely have to but, she classifies herself as a Pacifist; Listens to her music on the daily and loudly_

_REACTION TO ANIMATRONICS:_

_Fredbear- She usually lets him talk and run around and all that. She is scared around all of the animatronics but she guesses that she can put up with him._  
_Springbonnie- He scares her too no end. When he comes around, she can't stop hyperventilating and shaking. Not to mention she can't speak at all around him either._  
_Wolf the Pirate Dog- She thinks that her and Wolf have a lot in common. She considers Wolf as her best friend. Instead of wirelessly winding the music box, she walks over to where Wolf resides and winds it up manually._

_KINDNESS TO ANIMATRONICS:_

_Fredbear- Average_  
_Springbonnie- Average_  
_Wolf the Pirate Dog- Kind_

_OTHER: Harsh Boston accent; Has a Higurashi: When They Cry notebook that she frequently draws in, when she has free times that is; Loves Anime with a passion; Her fighting style is Judo; Loves chocolate and peanut butter_

* * *

11:50 P.M.

"Another night guard?! Even after losing four, they can't take a hint!" Said a yellow-golden bunny missing half of its right ear with arms crossed."Oh come on Bonnie, you're always this serious. Cheer up for once!" Said a golden bear who kept looking up at the clock. "FREDBEAR, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! It's _Springbonnie_, not Bonnie. I hate that nickname and never want to be called that! Got it?" Springbonnie said to Fredbear. Fredbear nodded and the clock chimed. 12:00 A.M., the animatronics got to their places as a tan, tall, skinny, 19 year old woman entered. She wore 4 gold earrings on each ear along with two rainbow bracelets on her right wrist and a silver chain with a cross on it. She wore slightly ripped light blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. on her jet black T-shirt was a stitched heart bleeding rainbow colored blood, along with a name tag that said Tomoko Okojima, with the name Tommy under it in parentheses. She looked up onto the stage and walked quicker when she saw Springbonnie. She entered her office and sat down in the chair.

The phone rang three times before a message, pre-recorded by a woman, played and said,

"Hello? If you're hearing this, then welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner with the new job as a night guard. First off, check the cameras as I speak, Wolf doesn't like to be ignored or checked on to much. She pretty, shy and has trouble interacting with the kids and adults at first, but she's a good pirate dog. I wonder why they called her Wolf if she's a dog? Sorry, got off topic. So, Wolf doesn't usually attack you, she more trys to introduce herself to you. Fredbear, he always loves to talk to the night guard, he doesn't attack much. But **Springbonnie**, he's plain aggressive. Most of these animatronics think you're a bare endoskeleton, except Springbonnie. He knows you're human, but not if you mean no harm, or you're trying to break in. Wolf also has a music box you need to wind up to keep her calm. It's down in Wolf's Cove, but you can wind it wirelessly from your tablet. That's all I have for tonight, bye!"

"Ok. That was a bit freaky. let's see the cameras...OH MY GOSH!" She jumped as she saw the stage. She hallucinated and saw older versions of Springbonnie and Fredbear, with Springbonnie staring at the screen. She calmed down and checked the Wolf's Cove camera. "So that's Wolf. She looks so adorable." She smiled and looked back down at the monitor. Wolf was sleeping with a plushie of her-self in her left arm, and wore a hook on her right hand. A music box was next to her and was about to stop playing. Instead of winding it up from where she was, she walked over to Wolf's Cove, walking quickly past the show stage, being scared of Spring-bonnie, and arrived in Wolf's Cove. As she grabbed the music box once it played the last few notes, she began to wind it. As she wound the music box up, Wolf started to wake up. Wolf looked up at Tommy and said shyly, "...Uh, hi there." Tommy gave a small smile and said, "Hey there." She patted Wolf head, it felt soft and warm. Wolf's tail wagged and she gave a happy bark. "...Well, I'm Wolf. Who are you?" Wolf said glancing downwards and, blushing? "Tomoko Okojima. You can call me Tommy." Tommy said with a smile. "Ok, enough small talk you two. You need to get back to the office" A voice said behind Tommy, which made both of them jump. It was Springbonnie. Tommy started to walk back to the office, but stopped and turned around when she heard Springbonnie said, "Stupid night guard. What an idiot." she saw that Wolf had gotten angry, and then she punched Springbonnie in the stomach. "OW! WHY YOU LITTLE-" Springbonnie screamed, clutching his stomach. Tommy walked back to the office, giggling after seeing what happened.

"She's tougher than he thought." Tommy said to herself and sat back down and checked the monitors. Show stage: mis-sing Fredbear and Springbonnie, Wolf's Cove: Springbonnie, still clutching his stomach, is arguing with Wolf, Parts room: Shut down animatronic. "Wait, what? Isn't there only three of them?" Tommy said as she rubbed her eyes, seeing if she's just hallucinating or not. Still there. "It looks like Springbonnie, but he's with Wolf. Plus, it looks more like a girl." Tommy said, baffled. "Hey there! Watcha' doing?" Fredbear said from the window. "Uh, just, looking at something." Tommy said as she looked down at the monitor again, and Fredbear entered her office. "What are you talking abou- Oh! You're talking about Daisy!" Fredbear said with a smile as he pointed down to the animatronic on the monitor. "Daisy?' Tommy said. "Yeah. She stays in the back room mostly. She's used for birthday parties mostly. She hangs around Springbonnie a lot." Fredbear explained. "Oh, ok. Thanks for telling me." Tommy said with a smile. Fredbear left for the stage and said, "No problem. Bye!" The clock chimed 6:00 A.M. "Oh, already six." Tommy said and walked out, after saying goodbye to Wolf and Fredbear. "Why say goodbye to Springbonnie if I can't talk around him?" Tommy said before leaving.

Night 2 was soon to come...

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed the first night, it was supposed to be an easy night. The other person/people that sent OCs will be in the story as Tommy's friends, each will spend one night at the place with her._

_Bye!_


	3. Night 2 and Death

_Night 2 is here. Daisy is now active. More Wolf ( :-) :-P LOL)! More challenging now. Explains, in my opinion, how Springtrap was broken. THE PURPLE GUYYYYYYY! Springtrap is a bit less cocky in this one. Daisy likes to call Springbonnie 'sweetheart'. Enjoy!_

* * *

10:00 P.M.

"...Huh? Hey, Fredbear, did you hear that?" Springbonnie said. He, Fredbear, Wolf, and Daisy all fell asleep after a big party they had to do, but, Springbonnie was the only one awake when he heard the noise, and Fredbear was still asleep. "Fine. I'll check it out myself." Springbonnie said, and he walked over to where the noise had come from, but before he could enter the room where it come from, a figure dressed in purple walked out, holding an ax in their hand. The figure turned over to Springbonnie and charged over to him, attacking him with the ax they held. Springbonnie yelled out loudly, "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" before the figure landed a final blow and knocked him out.

11:40 P.M.

Springbonnie opened his eyes and sat up. "Ugh. What happened to me?" Springbonnie said as he pushed himself up, he felt sore everywhere. He looked down and noticed pieces of himself scattered all over the floor, he even lost his tail! He looked at his arms, cut everywhere, a big gaping hole, exposing his endoskeleton on his stomach, a strange open area around his neck which looked like a bow tie strangely, his endoskeleton feet were exposed as well. A few pieces of some of his fingers were cut off as well. He had only one button on him. A permanent smile was now stuck on his face. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from down the hall getting closer. "Springbonnie- Are you-" Fredbear entered the room and gasped at what he saw. "Springbonnie! What in the world happ- Springbonnie! You're all destroyed!" Wolf entered and looked in shock. "Springbonnie! What happened to you? Why are you all broken?" Daisy entered as well and was surprised, but not as surprised as the others. Springbonnie started to tear up and said, "I don't know! I think I was attacked!" The other gasped at that and Daisy almost fainted. "Attacked? Impossible! Nobody is even-" Fredbear said but stopped as the clock struck midnight. Everybody went back where they were as Tommy entered. Tommy patted Wolf's head before she left for the office.

Tommy sat in her chair and instead of a pre-recorded message, a live one went on.

"Hey! I knew you'd make it! To start off, there was just a horrible accident. Springbonnie just got completely destroyed tonight! I feel super bad for him, once you get to know him, he's a really nice guy. So, Daisy and the other just had a giant party today so Daisy is active tonight. Daisy isn't so aggressive, if she isn't angry, and that isn't often. Wolf becoming less shy, I think it's because you're so nice to her. Fredbear, he's the same. Springtrap is a bit down tonight, so he not so cocky tonight. That's all for tonight, bye!"

Tommy was busy checking the monitors, the show stage only had Springbonnie in there, he was very destroyed and seemed very down. West hall, Daisy and Fredbear were talking to eachother happily. Wolf's Cove, music box needed to be wound. Tommy walked down to Wolf's Cove and wound up Wolf's music box. "Poor Springbonnie. He lost almost everything. He even lost his cute little bunny tail!" Wolf said. "Sounds bad. Poor fella', I don't like him much, but I feel bad for him." Tommy said. With a pat of Wolf's head and a happy bark, Tommy went back to her office, passing Daisy and Fredbear on the way. "Who would do such a horrible thing to him?!" Fredbear said. "Yeah, my poor sweetheart is broken down now. How sad." Daisy said with a sad tone. Tommy sat down and checked the monitor again. Springbonnie was nowhere to be found on the screen. Tommy looked right and saw Springbonnie, ears down and crying. Wiping away his tears, and said to Tommy, "...Wait. Let me guess, you're afraid of me and can't talk around me. Am I right?" Tommy nodded since she was to afraid to speak. He glanced sadly to the right and said, "I knew it. Nobody likes me here! And I'm going to be hated even more after people see me like this! It was already bad losing half of my right ear, now pieces of my body, and my entire tail, can this get worse?!" Tommy, though scared, felt pity on him. His past was sad and now his life could get even worse. Though very quietly, Tommy manged to utter out, "You poor thing." Springbonnie's ears twitched and he looked up at Tommy. "What did you say?" Springbonnie seemed curious and almost, kind, when he asked Tommy that question, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Tommy seemed to almost calm down completely, and said almost in her regular voice, "You poor thing." Even though Springbonnie had a now permanent smile, anybody could tell he felt a bit better after hearing that. Springbonnie emotion became fear and screamed to Tommy, "Turn around!" Tommy turned and noticed the same figure who destroyed Springbonnie. Now holding a knife was getting closer to Tommy. The person flung the knife at Tommy, but was stopped by one of the animatronics, at a price. The knife stabbed through their battery, almost instantly killing them. Wolf was staring over, taking deep breaths and yelled "SPRINGBONNIE! NO!" Tommy stood in shock and stared down at Springbonnie. The figure pulled the knife out of Springbonnie's chest and again tried to stab Tommy, but was stopped by Wolf, who bit down hard on their arm. The figure dropped the knife and said, "Let go of me, you stupid Wolf!" He grabbed Wolf's upper jaw and forcefully pulled her away. As he, again, grabbed his knife, he almost stabbed Tommy, but was interrupted by the clock. 6:00 A.M. The figure made a run for it and disappeared. Tommy wanted to leave and call the police, but she just couldn't find the courage to run away, even when she was scared out of her wits. "Springbonnie...y-you saved me? Why would you do that? We hated eachother." Tommy was whispering to herself while looking down at Springbonnie. Instead of leaving the place for good, she knelt down, picked up Springbonnie, and carefully carried him over to the Parts room. She laid him down on the table in the room, and exited quickly to call the police. She waited outside until the police arrived. She explained everything that happened and even showed them what happened to Springbonnie. As the police left, she left soon after. With a small smile, she whispered, "Rest in peace, Springbonnie. I'll never forget you..." and with that, the doors closed.

* * *

_Poor Springbonnie! What will become of him? The others are all crushed by the fact that one of their best friends died. As Tommy said, Rest in peace Springbonnie._


	4. Night 3: Temper Problems

_Night 3 is here! Enjoy. AND FNAF 4 IS CONFIRMED! ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! THIS CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN HOW THE ORIGINAL 4 CAME TO BE!_

* * *

9:40 (40 minutes after closing)

Wolf's sword was lunged into the wall. Wolf, who still was holding the swords handle, had tears streaming down her eyes. "I swear, WHEN I FIND THE GUY WHO DID THIS, I'LL KILL HIM! I PROMISE THAT!" Wolf said, pulling her sword out of the wall. "Will it even make a change if you kill him? Even if you'd get away with that, Springbonnie would still be dead. You can't change it." Fredbear said to Wolf. "Well, I wish it would, or, at least I wish I could change it." Wolf said with a growl. "Please. The only way you could do that would be after hours, and he definitely now knows staying after hours would be dangerous." A voice said behind Fredbear. a purple bunny, who looked a bit like Springbonnie, was standing behind them. "...Who in the name of Fredbear's Diner are you?" Fredbear said. "I'm you're new partner. Name's Bonnie. Nice to meet ya'." Bonnie said. Wolf gave a mean look to Bonnie and said, "Why do you think he's not gonna' still be here after hours. What if he is?" Bonnie gave a mocking smile. "'Cause. It's unlikely. If he did, then he's an idiot." Bo-nnie said. "You know what? I'm gonna' prove you wrong and show that he's still here! And when I get my hands on him, he'll die by ME!" Wolf said. Wolf walked down near the parts room, and opened the door. She glanced over to the now shut down (the animatronic term for dead) Springbonnie, and then to Daisy, who was fast asleep. "Daisy! I need you" Wolf said to Daisy. "And what do you even need me for?" Daisy said once she woke up. "I'm going to kill the person who killed Springbonnie if I find him here, and I want you to come with me, jus' for a bit o' help." Wolf said, with her pirate accent kicking in. "Fine, I'll help" Daisy said. As they approached the place where Springbonnie was first attacked, the man who killed Springbonnie appeared in front of them, still holding the ax he used to destroy Springbonnie. "You! Aye, You'll pay for what ye' did to me pal Springbonnie!" Wolf screamed, with a full pirate accent. "He, he, he. You think so, you stupid wolf? Let me tell you something, you can't. You can't kill me. Neither can you both kill me together. But I, I can kill you both. And I will." He then lunged at Wolf and grabbed her with one hand before pushing her against the wall. He knocked Daisy to the ground and held her there with his foot. He them proceeded to use the ax to tear Wolf apart. He hit Wolf in the head, and she went limp. He threw her to the ground and then picked up Daisy and pushed her against the wall. He proceeded to do the same thing to Daisy as he did to Wolf. With a hit to her head she was knocked out and thrown to the ground.

11:30

"Hey! Wolf! Daisy! Get up you two!" Daisy's eyes opened and saw Fredbear staring down at her. Fredbear helped her up and looked over at Wolf. She was lying down on the ground, with pieces of her costume (The thing outside the endoskeleton. I just call it a costume.) lying on the ground near her. "Daisy! Are you OK?! What happened?! You look all broken down? Did...'he' attack you?!" Fredbear said to Daisy. Daisy's arms were missing much of it's covering, and her stomach had a medium size hole right in the middle of her stomach. "Yes, 'he' attacked us. I managed to get out with only a few broken pieces her and there, but Wolf, she wasn't so lucky." Daisy pointed over to Wolf. Bonnie examined her and said to Fredbear, "She's alive, but barely. Whatever he attacked her with almost chopped into her battery. She's a bit weak, but she'll be fine." Bonnie picked her up and Fredbear and Daisy followed to Wolf's Cove. Bonnie lied her down and looked over to Fredbear and Daisy. "Poor thing. I hope she gets better quick." Fredbear said. The clock struck 12:00 and the animatronics who were awake went to their places as Tommy entered. She looked up at the stage, and easily noticed Bonnie standing where Springbonnie used to be. Tommy gave a small sigh and went to Wolf's Cove. "Wolf! Oh my goodness, what happened?!" Tommy yelled when she saw Wolf. Wolf was awake and she was missing lots of covering on her arms and legs. Wolf looked over to Tommy. Wolf pointed to her neck and looked back at Tommy. "Wolf, is your voice box broken?" Tommy asked. Wolf nodded. Tommy wound up the music box and sat with Wolf for a bit. Even though Wolf couldn't speak, she tried her best to describe what happened. "So, if I'm right, you and Daisy tried to attack the guy who killed Springbonnie, but you and Daisy were attacked by him first and he hit your voice box with his ax and now your voice box isn't working, am I right?" Tommy asked as she stood herself up. Wolf nodded. She patted her head and went to the office.

Another live message.

"Tommy! I can't believe that Wolf and Daisy were attacked. Wolf was always my favorite, Daisy was a close second. I'm pretty sure you know Wolf can't speak right now. But, really?! Why Wolf and Daisy?! I hope Fredbear isn't next. That'd be a tragedy. So, tonight is just the same as before. Except Springbonnie has been replaced by Bonnie. They're kinda both the same. So, I really give you good luck tonight (The door is being banged on until the door is slammed open)! OK, good-" It stops as her voice is muffled and a scream is heard before the message ends.

"No...god no" Tommy said, her voice filled with fear. She tried to hide her fear of being the next possible victim of this killer, and she checked the cameras. Fredbear was on the stage with Daisy, Springbonnie, still powered down, but it looked like it was attempted to fix him, Wolf, asleep, trying to get better, and Bonnie was in the hall, looking like he had no intention of hurting Tommy. Tonight seemed simple, but possibly a bit hard later into the night. It was 4:00 AM when she noticed something. at 3:30, Daisy had been talking with Bonnie, until he seemed to say something she didn't like (Most likely insulting Springbonnie), then at 4:00, Tommy found Daisy near the camera. Her eyes had gone completely back with red pupils, and had dark, black, Slenderman like, tentacles, she also had been able to float, and sometimes even make fireballs in her hands. "Please don't find me...I bet that's what the person on the phone was talking about when she said about her getting angry!" Tommy said to herself. Tommy looked at the clock, 5:40. "Only 20 minutes left, I can make it." She said. Almost right after she said that, a black tentacle wrapped around her and she was pulled away. When she stopped moving, she was greeted by Daisy, who looked like she would murder with her bare hands. Tommy was paralyzed with fear, she couldn't speak. Another one of Daisy tentacles wrapped around Tommy's neck and was getting tighter and tighter. Daisy stared into Tommy eyes and her evil look disappeared. Daisy released Tommy and she fell to the ground, gasping and breathing a lot. Daisy looked normal again and she helped, even though she was uncertain if it was a trick or not, Tommy up. Daisy would've spoken to her if the clock hadn't struck 6:00 AM. Tommy ran out in a flash after that, not even saying goodbye to Wolf or the others.

* * *

**_Murder and Attack at Fredbear's Family Diner!_**

_A young woman was murdered outside Fredbear's Family Diner._

_After all these terrible events, it is unknown if the diner will be forced to close._

_The body is yet to be found._

_There has also been a report that one of the animatronics has attacked the night guard, whom will remain nameless._

_The animatronic who attacked the night guard will be forced into storage for safety reasons_

_"We've been having such terrible luck, but we are certain that we'll get back up to the standards. In fact, right now, we are trying our best to fix up Springbonnie, but may take awhile for him to be back on the stage" Says Fred Fazbear, owner of Fredbear's Fam-ily Diner._

_More as this story develops_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Bye!_


	5. Night 4 Return and Nightmares

_Note, I made the date in 1972, which, by my research, has a minimum wage of 57.00$ for the first five days, and 79.80$ for the entire 7 days._

* * *

10:48

"Why are you still even here?! They fixed Springbonnie..._finally_. Just tell me why!" Wolf screamed at Bonnie, who, even though Springbonnie was back in order (But still was missing the pieces of his costume), was still here. "They decided to keep me. I'm on the stage with Springbonnie and Fredbear now" Bonnie said, sounding a bit cocky. "It's enough that I get replaced, but was I really _this_ annoying?!" Springbonnie said, looking at Bonnie. Everyone nodded their heads. "And now, Daisy's gone, and along with her being replaced, I'm going to have a show partner! I like to work alone!" Wolf said, crossing her arms. "an' I don' want ta work with a pouter." Said Foxy, Wolf's new partner. He was a red Fox with a hook and eyepatch. "And am I the only one who thought Daisy's replacement would be a bunny?" Fredbear said. Though Daisy was replaced, she was replaced by a yellow chicken animatronic named Chica, so it was obvious it was a replacement of Daisy, since Chica was another girl. "Yeah" Wolf said. "You know, I think what happened to Daisy might've been the work of...'him'." Fredbear said. "Most likely. It's not like her to snap and almost kill somebody." Springbonnie said. "I'm going to check if he's still there." Fredbear said. "Be Careful!" Wolf yelled as he walked down the hall. Fredbear walked down the hall before being stopped by the swing of an ax. He was held down by one arm and swung the ax with the other. Fredbear then blacked out after getting hit in the head.

11:40

"Fredbear!" Wolf cried out as Fredbear woke up. "Ugh...What happened to me?" Fredbear said, standing up looking down, but then he stepped back almost in terror after seeing the damage. He had never seen what his endoskeleton looked liked, but now he wished he didn't. Under the covering on his hands were sharp claws, sharper than anything Fredbear had seen in his life, a small hole that streched through the middle of his stomach had what almost seemed to be teeth of it's own. the rest seemed to look regular in his opinion. "W-What the-WHY AM I THE ONE WITH THE WORST LUCK?!" Fredbear screamed out. His question was left unanswered as the clock struck 12 AM.

* * *

Tommy walked into the diner and easily noticed something wasn't right, but walked to her office after visiting Wolf to wind up her music box (And being surprised at how quickly she recovered) anyways. '_I should've left. But, I need to solve the secrets of this place. Who is attacking the animatronics? Who killed the woman on the phone? I need to find those out NOW! OK, just get through three more nights and I'll be fine. I can do this._' Tommy checked the cameras as the phone rang and a message came on.

"Hello, Tommy. This is Fredrick Fazbear, owner of Fredbear's Family Diner. Since the other phone person has possibly died, I shall be taking her place. Vincent would've taken her place, but he quit for some reason. So tonight is mostly the same as yesterday's. But don't worry, Chica, Daisy's replacement, is completely harmless. Also, Bonnie Now officially in the the Fredbear crew. And most importantly, Springbonnie's back and better than ever! Sure, he's still missing some of his suit, but he's back to his old self. We even gave him a new endoskeleton! You might want to check the back room's cameras every once in a while, Daisy still seems to become active, along with Springbonnie's old endoskeleton for some odd reason. I almost forgot! Be careful if you get near Fredbear, his endoskeleton has been a bit exposed from another attack accident, and his endoskeleton hands have some pretty sharp claws. Anyways, good luck!"

"Fredbear's endoskeleton hands have sharp claws? Why would an animatronic have that under it's covering?" Tommy thought as she checked the back room...all fine. Kitchen...pot and pans were being banged on, but since the kitchen camera had no camera feed, she assumed Chica. Parts Room...Tommy assumed to see nothing but stared in shock as she could see Fredbear, with the claws and what looked like a mouth on his stomach, it freaked Tommy out a bit. But she continued to look at the other rooms. Show Stage, Springbonnie and Bonnie were chatting. Wolf's Cove, Wolf was playing around with a small plushie of herself and the others, playing around with them and pretending to be the others while Foxy was acting all pirate like. The left hall, nothing. The right hall..."WHAT THE?!" Tommy dropped her monitor. It looked like Fredbear as he was that night, but pure black, and was wearing a yellow hat and bow tie. She remembered the doors she had, she never needed to use them, but she slammed the right door closed. She turned on the light for the right door, and that pitch black figure was standing right there. '_That animatronic looks like the thing of nightmares...wait a minute...hm...Nightmare...that doesn't sound like a bad name for it actually._' She knew she was safe from him and kept checking the cameras. Fredbear seemed to be coming down the same path as the other one, who Tommy decided to call Nightmare until she knew his real name. As the light flickered off then back on, Fredbear was standing next to Nightmare, which by looking at both of them together, they seemed to look almost alike. Tommy looked at the clock, 5:50, "only 10 minutes and then I'm safe!" Tommy said with relief. She checked the right door again, and Fredbear and Nightmare were gone. Tommy opened the door and checked the other. Tommy almost screamed when she saw a bare endoskeleton there. Tommy closed the door, and the clock chimed. The endoskeleton walked away with no problems at all. Tommy stared down the right hall. She saw it was safe and walked down to thee Show Stage. She waved at Fredbear, who smiled and waved back. She left the Diner and decided to come during the day to find some answers and talk to Fredrick Fazbear in person.

* * *

_So yeah. There's Night 4, I thought about making Fredbear Golden Freddy, but I went with Nightmare Fredbear instead. And I decided to add Nightmare. (Sorry if it wasn't what you expected, It's getting close to the school year and I just finished band/orchestra camp, so it will be hard coming up with ideas when the school year starts, I always get so nervous near the first day of school)_


	6. Night 5: Near Death Experience

7:24 AM.

Tommy decided to head back after the place opened to check how it was during the day, and to see if she could find any answers. When she entered, it seemed much more cheery than at night, since the animatronics wouldn't try to kill her and all that stuff. "Tommy, right?" She turned and saw a tall man, looking in his late 40s. "Yes, you must be Fredrick, right?" "In person. And what might you be doing here, I'd be fast asleep if I were you now." "I just wanted to ask a few questions...if that's ok." "Just fine." She and Fredrick sat down at nearby table. "What do you want to ask me?" Fredrick asked. "Do you happen to have a...black bear animatronic in the diner?" "Why yes! He used to be on the stage, he was called Fred. After the old diner closed, he would replace Fredbear if he malfunctioned or needed to be checked out, but after a while his suit started to decay and he started to be a bit scary looking. In fact, he's over in that room! Sometimes he'd look out when Fredbear passed by. Now that Fredbear's not there, he never comes out...it seems like they have a close bond..." "Ok then, has anything-" "Boss! Boss! We found her! We found her!" A young 20 year old boy ran up to Fredrick. "You found her? Where?" "She was in Wolf's suit. It looks like she was dead before she got stuffed in it." "Fredrick? Has something been going on with Wolf?" Tommy asked. "Wolf's been glitching out. I sent this young boy and his brother to check it out, they'll actually also be taking the night shift after you finish working here." Fredrick said. "I'm Michael, and this is my brother Alex." As Michael pointed to his brother, Tommy noticed the door to Fred's room slightly opened, seeing Fred peek out and look at the two boys. "Well hello, I'm Tomoko, but most people call me Tommy." She greeted. "Michael, you take out her corpse and call the police after closing, and after they leave fix Wolf up, Alex, I want you to try your best and fix Fred and Fredbear, and take down the out of order sign, we're gonna' need him." The brothers ran off. "They might stay during your night shift, but that's ok, right?" "Not at all Fredrick." "Now, back to your questions." Tommy asked more and more questions and left at 8:00

* * *

11:14

"Finally! I've finished you and Fredbear, and now-" Alex removed the Out of Order sign. "You're back in business!" He left the room. Fred activated, his glowing red eyes looking around. He opened the door, and exited for the first time in 20 years. "Wow...this place's really changed since it was just me and Fredbear..." He remembered the old days when it was just him and Fredbear, preforming and playing with the kids. He noticed the parts room. "Speaking of Fredbear..." He opened the door, easily noticing Fredbear. Fredbear's ears perked up as he saw Fred. "Hey Fredbear, it's been a while." "A while? It's been seven years since I fully saw you!" Fredbear stood himself up and approached Fred. "Yeah, it must've really took a toll on you!" He laughed. Fredbear hit Fred on the back of the head as he exited the room. "This wasn't from time, I was attacked, you little-" "And I see you still have a short temper. Just get to explaining already..." Fredbear explained everything that happened, from the attacks to their replacements. "You might be replaced by Freddy? Our little brother? I can't believe you're being beaten by somebody who barely has experiences!" "Shut up." They both heard something. "What was that Fred?" "I don't know. I'll check it out." "Fred, NO!" Fredbear grabbed Fred's arm. "I...I don't want you to be locked away again after not even being out for a day!" "Let me go, Fredbear! I'm going, and you can't stop me!" Fred pulled away from Fredbear's grasp and walked in the direction where he heard the sound.

* * *

11:36

"Hey! Who's there?" Fred walked into an empty room. Suddenly, an ax hit him in the back of the head, but he didn't black out. "You haven't blacked out? Well, then I must get rid of you immediately!" Fred grabbed the ax as it was swung again. He was no longer his happy, cheery self, he was _**infuriated**_. "You probably shouldn't have done that, _**Vincent**_..." As if on cue, he changed. instead of being a badly decayed, kid-friendly, black bear, he was nightmarish. Two rows of razor sharp teeth, sharp claws that could probably rip through flesh with ease, a mouth on his stomach that also had razor sharp teeth, and could be seen straight through, with his endoskeleton clearly visible. he grabbed Vincent's throat with one of his hands, nearly choking Vincent. "**Now listen here, you little punk. I want you leave this place and never come back.._OR ELSE_! And if you ever dare to try and hurt my friends, _OR_ my brother again, I will find you and kill you. Understood?**" Vincent nodded. "**NOW GET OUT!**" Fred released Vincent. He ran away right as he stood himself up. "FRED!" Fred turned over to see Fredbear, shaking in fear. "**F-Fredbear, i-it's ok, I-I won't hurt you! I promise I won't!**" He approached Fredbear. "W-What happened to you?! Y-You're-" "**Terrifying. I know Fredbear. This is just the real me.**" "B-But, you said the real you was...well...not this!" "**I lied! I've been lying to you your entire life!**" "You've lied to me?! How...how...**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! YOUR OWN TWIN BROTHER?!**" He grabbed Fred by his bow tie. "**I'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH TO ME, AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU'VE BEEN LYING?!**" "**Listen to me, I can explain!**" "**NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!**" "**Just look at yourself now! Just look!**" Fredbear noticed through the slight reflection in Fred's eyes that he wasn't himself at all. He looked like he was after he was attacked, but he was much more nightmarish than he used, matching Fred almost exactly with the exception that he was yellow and couldn't be seen through. He let go of Fred. "**I-I'm so sorry! I just snapped...I couldn't control myself!**" "**Fredbear, it's ok...besides, you've always been like that!**" Fred laughed. "**Shut up...**" The clocked chimed 12 AM and they both left to their places. "**Strange, I would've changed back by now...**" Fred said as he left to his room.

* * *

Tommy entered the Diner with Alex and Michael. The three entered the office. The phone rang, and another live call came on.

_"Hey you three. It's me, Fredrick. I have a few more things for you Michael and Alex. Michael, Alex, I need you to go and check on Wolf, she's back on stage, but she still glitches a bit. Tommy, keep watch and make sure they don't goof off. Other than that, everything's just fine and good luck! Bye!"_

"Ok, you two know what to do. I'll check the camera's." Michael and Alex nodded. "On it!" The two said in unison. The two left. "They'll be fine." Tommy said. She checked the cameras for 10 minutes until she heard screaming. She turned the camera on to the back room. Michael and Alex were cornered by Wolf, who was about to pounce.

* * *

Wolf's P.O.V.

I saw the two boys cowering in fear. Suddenly, one of them had an idea. "Alex! Into the suits!" "Michael, are you insane?!" "No. The suits are safe! She'll think we're one of her kind. Now get in!" The two got into Fred and Fredbear's suit. I, being curious, got closer and examined them. The one in the Fredbear suit was too scared and suddenly backed away, shaking in fear. "A-Alex!" The one in the Fred suit looked over in horror seeing his brother being crushed by the failing spring locks. He jumped and backed away. He realized what he just did. "And I just killed myself. Oh, just kill me already. My brother can annoy me in the afterlife and say he told me so..." The one in the Fred suit let the spring locks fail on him.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Tommy looked away. She was silent for a minute, but then let out a deafening scream. "TOMMY!" Tommy jumped, falling onto the floor. "Springbonnie, don't scare me like that." "Sorry. What happened?" "The...the boys I were with...they were just...crushed by the spring lock suits!" Springbonnie went numb after hearing that. Springbonnie chuckled nervously. "Uh...which suits exactly?" "F-F-Fredbear and Fred!" "Oh...uh...well...I'vegottagoseeyoulaterbye!" Springbonnie rushed off. Tommy, still shaking with fear, looked up at the clock. It was 3:00 AM. Tommy sighed. "This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

_2 Hours Later..._

Tommy looked around her office. She never had a good look at it, but since everything seemed peaceful at the moment, she could finally look around. She noticed the many plushes of the animatronics, along with two she didn't recognize. She picked one of them up and looked at the tag on it.

_Serena Fazbear  
__Serena and Fredriguez's Diner_

"Serena?" Tommy said. She had never heard of that animatronic. She had heard of Serena and Fredriguez's Diner from Fredrick, the owner of both the Diners, but never of the animatronics. She heard something slam on the door. She turned over, looking in horror at Daisy. She instantly closed the door. Wolf was on the other side. She closed that door too. The animatronics were surrounding her. She shook in fear as she could hear Wolf's menacing growl, Daisy's claws scratching against the glass, and one of the animatronics banging on the vent to get into the room. She felt like it was the end until...the satisfying sound of 6:00 AM made her sigh with relief. She left as quickly as she could.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Good job Tommy. Here's your pay." Fredrick handed her a check for 69.00$, which was the average minimum wage of 1975. She was a bit annoyed for nearly getting killed and getting minimum wage, but she'd rather get paid minimum wage than getting killed.

* * *

_Night 5 done! Now, for the Custom Night (Night 7, starting this early so it doesn't seen too sudden), you, my fellow reader, will choose the difficulty of the animatronics! (Must be challenging.)_

_Animatronics and Difficulty (5-10: Easy 11-15: Medium 16-20: Hard):_

_Fredbear: 5-20_

_Springbonnie: 5-20_

_Wolf: 5-20_

_Daisy: 5-20_

_Freddy: 5-20_

_Bonnie: __5-20_

_Foxy: __5-20_

_Chica: __5-20_

_Fred (AKA Nightmare): __5-20_

_?: __5-20_

_Endoskeleton: __5-20_

* * *

_See you next chapter!_


End file.
